Asparyx
Asparyx is a Dreamweaver that was born on the Southern Continent within the Shattered Void AU before Voya Nui fell away from the landmass. He is the only known member of his species to successfully remove a shadow/void elemental soul and currently resides on Spherus Magna within the main timeline alongside 4 other members of his species. History Early Life When he was born, Asparyx exhibited a strangely gentle and adventurous nature which was relatively uncommon for his species. As he grew up, he refused to absorb the souls of other beings and believed that they had a right to live and knew that using his ability would render them an empty husk. To instead combat his hunger, he fed off of natural sources - yet another strange trait of someone of his species. The Great Cataclysm During the Great Cataclysm when Voya Nui broke away from the Southern Continent, Asparyx's parents were killed when they drowned in the ocean above Mahri Nui alongside many of his friends. It was at this point that Asparyx grew cold and his behaviours changed completely and went about his own way of doing things. He heard tales as a child of a weapon called the Judgement Wheel - a Dreamweaver artefact that was believed to be the most powerful weapon in the known universe depending on who wielded it and decided to begin searching, completely disregarding the fact that it could have sank to the bottom of the ocean or been completely destroyed bother during the Great Cataclysm and also from the time in which it had been made many years before he was born. The Judgement Wheel was later found in the lair of the Makuta. The Shattering of the Void After the Makuta of Voya Nui donned the Kanohi Ignika and opened an inter-dimensional portal that was leaking dark energy, and also the substance later used to create the void infection; Asparyx caught wind of how it happened, and whilst fully believing now the the Makuta caused the Great Cataclysm, began to track down the Makuta for revenge. During this time, Asparyx had to overcome his dissatisfaction of removing souls from other beings and began to slaughter everything he could to build his power in order to overcome the strength of the Makuta in a 1-on-1 fight. Whilst Asparyx was training, the Makuta developed the void infection and accidentally used it on himself, turning him into a being of the shadow and void element and then proceeded to unleash the same infection upon Toa Orkahm, which corrupted his mind and made him defect from his original duties as a Toa. Asparyx eventually reached the lair of the Makuta, fighting and temporarily incapacitating the Toa of Air and Void and confronted the Makuta. The Makuta explained that he did not cause the Great Cataclysm, and that responsibility fell upon Makuta Teridax and did not intend to shatter the void between dimensions which opened up a permanent black-hole. Asparyx noticed the Judgement Wheel pent up against the wall and asked how the Makuta came about the weapon, only to tell him that the weapon deemed him guilty and whenever he held it it screamed into his ears and almost made him go deaf. Despite the very sincere explanation, and even apology, from the Makuta; Asparyx was still racked with grief and poured his power into grabbing a hold of the Makuta's soul and ripped it from its body. The soul merged with Asparyx and now he can channel minute amounts of both the Shadow and Void element permanently. The Makuta somehow survived the ordeal and was thrown into the shattered void where he died. Asparyx collected the Wheel and it deemed him innocent and he wields the weapon to this day. Asparyx soon gathered a small group of Dreamweavers and donned a Kanohi Olmak and fled to a new universe, feeling as though his species deserved a life in a universe that wasn't going to be eaten by a black-hole from under their noses. He left without telling those outside his group and is unaware of the end result of the Shattered Void dimension. Reformation of Spherus Magna (Main Timeline) As Asparyx was not present for the reformation of the planet in his own timeline, he instead witnessed the Battle of Bara Magna and reformation of the planet within the main timeline and fought alongside the Toa and Glatorian against the hordes of Skrall, Rahkshi and Skakdi. Once the planet was reformed, he and the others fro his species began to repopulate and he now has 2 children of his own named Mirik and Rivu. Abilities, Traits and Equipment In his early life, as mentioned above, Asparyx was healthy, adventurous and incredibly gentle. After the death of his parents, he grew cold and bitter and spoke rarely to anyone for a long time. After converging with the Makuta he was only angry that everything he'd done to prepare before this was for nothing and his since then adopted a slightly nihilistic outlook on his life. Like other Dreamweavers, he had the ability to: * Use his psychological powers to manipulate an opponent's mental state, although he never used it. * Speak both the Matoran language and the language native to his species. * Remove the soul from an opponent, although he did so regrettably - even when tearing it from the Makuta of Voya Nui. Asparyx currently wields the Judgement Wheel on Spherus Magna within the main timeline as his equipment. Trivia * Asparyx is the self-MOC of user ConquestriClaus. * Asparyx is believed to be dead within his known universe as he disappeared after absorbing the Makuta's soul. * Asparyx could only absorb the soul of the Makuta because it was a hybrid. If the soul of the Makuta was pure Shadow or Void, it would have ripped Asparyx apart instead. * The Judgement Wheel saw Asparyx as innocent because he held regret for all of the souls he removed when training to defeat the Makuta. The void infection Asparyx got from the Makuta plays no part in a judgement from the Wheel. Toa Orkahm would have been seen as innocent whilst void infected too. * Asparyx wears a powerless Kanohi Kraahkan and is black, silver and green in colour.